Who's The Dad?
by Soulstealer8
Summary: After Rex gets injured Six and White have an argument over who's the better and rightful father-figure to Rex. First story in the G-Rex Fandom. Rated T, probably because of paranoia. An *SS8* Story. R&R!


A/N: Hey I'm Soulstealer8, new to the GeneratorRex fandom. Was originally a reviewer but hopefully I could spend more time here as an author than a reviewer. I'm going to tell you guys the same thing I said in my first story ever written. Just because I'm new here don't take it easy on me hit me with your best shot.

SUMMARY : Six and White argue over who makes a better father-figure to Rex after he receives an injury.

**WHO'S THE DAD?**

Six gave another quick lash at the giant evo in front of him. The evo howled in pain and crashed into the ground. He placed a finger in his ear activating the comm.

"Rex? Where are you?" Six asked.

"West side of the Bug Jar handling the rest of the huge o'l stampede of evos that left your side a while ago. I don't get what got them all freaked."

"Take out as many as you can while you're there. I'll make my way over there to back you up."

"Fine- AHHH!"

"Rex!" Six said before the comm. Line went dead.

"Six! What happened to Rex!" Holiday asked angrily."

"I'll get him." Six said removing his finger from his ear and making his way over to the west end of the Bug Jar.

Six jumped onto a nearby roof and jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for Rex. He pressed his finger to the comm. Again hoping for someone to pick up.

"Rex can you hear me?" Six asked. He tried again. "Rex!" Six was starting to get angry. If the kid was playing a joke it wasn't funny.

Six finally made it to the west end and found a small crowd of evos huddled into a corner. He saw hundreds of dead evo bodies of lying in the middle of the street. Rex must've taken them out, but what was the crowd down there? Six studied the crowd closely. It was enough to tear Rex apart limb from limb!

"Rex!" Six said. He jumped down slicing out at the tens of evos huddled in the alley.

"Where are you Rex?" Six grunted while slicing through another bug evo. It wasn't till he kicked the last evo away that was slouched into an empty space. The evo turned it's whole deformed body around that Six saw blood dripping from it's teeth, corner of the mouth, and blood on it's shiny claws. Six turned his head to where the evo was recently hunched over. There he saw Rex, lying unconsciously on the ground, his right leg heavily clawed on and his left arm badly scratched. His head was bleeding, and there was a cut on his face. He laid on the ground a puddle of blood surrounding him. Rex was losing blood and a lot of it. Six didn't like this. Six turned around, eyes hidden behind glasses narrowed harshly. You wanna know what happens when Six gets pissed? He grabbed his sword and jumped up and sliced through the large evo like butter. The evo's body split in two and both sides fell on the pavement. It was official.

Six, was pissed.

It had been several hours since Six brought Rex back to base. Dr. Holiday was currently working on him in the med-bay, trying to handle the amount of blood loss and wrapping his wounds. Six waited in the hall outside the med-bay. He had his back against the wall, arms folded over him. His head leaned away from the wall. If it wasn't for his constant stoic expression you'd think he looked concerned. Right now his face was so firm you'd think he was in thought, concern, or nothing. The sight of Rex on the ground covered in blood that was his made him angry. He was glad he'd gotten rid of the evo who caused it. But that doesn't make the sight he saw any better. He knows whether Rex wakes up today or not. The sight will haunt him. He may have forgotten who Rex was but the last six months without Rex made him wonder what the old Six thought of Rex. He remembered Holiday frustrated over the fact that they couldn't find him. If he were the old Six he would've been just as worried as Holiday. But the Six he is now, couldn't seem to care as much as he believed he should've. He remembers occasionally asking Holiday what Rex might've meant to the old Six, and how he got involved in Rex's life. All Holiday told him is that Six was never open with his emotions so he never told her what Rex meant to him and that he was the one who found him. She never knew the exact details to how he found him, and didn't tell him what happened after bringing Rex to Providence. Six was slightly ashamed he couldn't remember how he originally met the boy. If he could he'd probably give anything, just to have that memory back. After the whole incident with the Ben-10 kid a few weeks ago and watching how excited Rex was after finding out he'd made it out of the coma and Rex embracing him made him feel some strange… paternity towards the kid. Six sighed. Whether he liked it or not he was the closest thing Rex had to a father-figure, next to White. Six's brows narrowed. Rex thinking of White as a father-figure made Six feel… what? Jealous? No! Six doesn't envy anyone!

His thoughts would have been much better if White hadn't entered the hall that moment in his special suit. Six kept his expression stoic as White walked over to him.

"How's Rex?" Six asked in his regular monotone.

"Better, but he lost vast amounts of blood. I'm surprised his nanites can actually restore the amount he lost. He's resting right now and probably won't wake up till another few hours or tomorrow morning." Six nodded taking in the information. They stayed in silence for a moment, Six was about to leave.

"Why weren't you with him?" White asked.

"What do you mean?" Six asked.

"You're his partner. You should've been with him." White said glaring at him.

"We were working separately. I didn't think he'd actually get mauled by an evo." Six said.

"It's your fault Rex was nearly dying three hours ago. He's younger, you're his responsibility, and he only knows what happened before the evo attacked him. You should've been watching his back!"

"Why do you care White. Last time I checked Bobo told me you only ever thought of him as a weapon."

"That's not what I think anymore. And I wasn't the only one like that two years ago, Six." White said. Six glared.

"That Six doesn't exist anymore." Six said.

"You mean the Six Rex looked up to?" White asked. "You're the only person Rex can look up to as a father-figure, but since I'm the only human male here who remembers Rex from the last two years looks like I'm the only one left who can fill that position." White had a smug, but still glaring face towards Six.

"Are you saying, you're a better father-figure to Rex than me?" Six asked voice monotone, with a hint of anger in it.

"Rex deserves a parental figure who's known him for as long as his memory expands. And that's the day you brought him to Providence, which you can't remember." Six glared.

"Rex believes in me, and I in him. He's even said…" Six trailed off head averting to his left.

"Said what exactly?" White asked. Six's hands balled into tight fists. Remembering the intensity of that day.

"That I'm the one he looks up to as a father figure."

"When exactly did he tell you this?" White asked.

"That's all I have to say. Rex believes in me."

"Six. I want answer. When exactly did Rex tell you this?" White said more demanding. Six glared.

"While I was trying to kill him. The same day I lost my memory. He shocked me by telling me that. I'm no family man, but if Rex is the only kid I'm ever going to have in my life then he's my son. Regardless of his parents' deaths. I thank them for giving Rex his powers so that I got the chance to meet him. Besides White. If it wasn't for me Rex wouldn't be here. I wasn't the one who tried killing him with the help of some doctor when I first brought him to Providence. I have more of a right to be Rex's father figure than you, I practically raised him, even though I can't remember it, I'm sure they might've been two good memorable years." White was staring at Six in shock.

"Six… did you just remember something from, your past?" Six's covered eyes widened. Visions of that day flashing in his mind. A younger Rex tied to an operating table being raised, electrical watts zapping in and out of him. Six grabbed his head, his brow twitching.

"Six, you should go see Holiday. White reached a hand to him, but Six stopped him by slamming him against the wall, his fists clutching onto white's suit tightly. His eyes glared harshly, practically boring out of his glasses and straight into White. Six snarled.

"You tried killing him, because you thought he was a danger. I don't see any regret in your eyes. I tried killing him because I couldn't remember him. But I regret it because now I know how much he means to me. You and I both know I have more of a right to be Rex's father-figure than you. I may have let Rex down today, but I swear, that won't happen again. He let go of White still glaring at him. Looks like Six won this argument. White was nowhere near to being his father-figure.

"You may discipline Rex every now and then but it's me who does more. I train him, raise him, teach him right from wrong, and give him the time of day. All you do is look down on him and tell him everything that's wrong about him. He deserves to be treated better than how you treat him." White folded his arms over him. He was about to make another objection that would make him sound like a better father-figure to Rex, but didn't get the chance to (not like it would have gone through Six) because Dr. Holiday came down the hall.

"What's going on here?" Dr. Holiday asked looking at how intense the two men were looking at eachother. It wasn't till everything they'd just argued about came back to them that they knew they couldn't tell Holiday.

"We were just discussing about Rex's health." White said.

"Didn't look that way to me." Holiday said.

"Forget it." Six said. "Why are you here?"

"Just came to say that Rex just woke up. You two wanna come see him?" Six and White glanced at each other, then looked back to Holiday.

"Sure." They said. They followed Holiday down the hall not looking back at each other. What they both just said is personal classified information. They can't have Holiday, Rex, or Bobo knowing that they were just arguing over who was the better father-figure to Rex while he was comatose. When they reached Rex's room there they found him talking with Bobo.

"Well they're here." Bobo said looking at the two men. Rex turned to the from the medical bed and smiled.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Rex asked.

"You alright Rex?" Six asked walking up to him. Holiday and Bobo left the room.

"Better. Hopefully I'll get these bandages off soon. Makes me feel like a mummy." Rex said looking at his bandaged covered arm and leg.

"You heal faster than a regular human. You'll probably be up and moving within a week." White said.

"What happened out there today? How'd that evo attack you?" Six asked. Rex looked down thinking.

"Well after I was done defeating most of the evos in the stampede something caught me. All I remember is something clawing at me and everything was a total blur." Rex said.

"Glad you're okay Rex." Six said. Rex smiled.

"Thanks."

That night Rex was in his room playing with his old bouncy ball. Throwing it back and fourth against a wall. He heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Rex called.

"It's me." Six's voice sounded.

"It's open." Rex said. The doorknob wiggled and the door opened.

"What's up?" Rex asked. Six walked in handing Rex a cup of water and a pouch.

"What's this?" Rex asked.

"What's this?" Rex asked.

"Medicine. Holiday wanted you to take it." Six said. Rex grabbed the medicine and water and drank it down. Rex but the cup on his drawer next to his couch/bed.

"Rex…" Six said.

"Yeah?" Rex asked. Six hesitated thinking he can't tell Rex he looks at like a son. At least not yet. That he'll save for a special occasion. Today he almost died. Six can't help but feel like Rex still deserves it. But Rex still lived and he's acting like it never happened. It's a good thing Six never took a picture of how Rex looked when he found him. That would show Rex how bad it was but he doesn't want to depress the happy go-lucky kid. The corners of Six's mouth twitched up slightly, enough to show Rex that he was smiling.

"You're a great kid Rex. I'm proud to be your mentor." Six said. Rubbing the top of Rex's head hard enough to feel like a noogie. Rex's head bent down with him laughing.

"Hey Six, quit that!" Rex said. Six stopped. The head rub was a little too affectionate than what he'd planned.

"Get some rest. You need it." Six said.

"Au 'right." Rex said reluctantly and covered himself under the blankets. Six walked over to the door. Before he opened it he turned back to Rex.

"Night Rex." Six said. Rex yawned. He was becoming sleep deprived. He hasn't slept, probably in days. Six wasn't going to let him have anymore soda before bed any more. Six was about to walk out the door till he heard Rex call out,

"Night dad." Six stopped and turned to the half asleep teen. The boys eyes were closed. Six found himself thinking, "_Night son._" and left the room with a small smile on his face. Rex just declared winner of the war. Six is Rex's dad. White, White could be an uncle. Then again white hair, wrinkles. He could pass for a grandfather.

**XXX**

A/N: Got this idea from the Heroes United hour long episode. Awesome episode! And also from the episode "Grounded" when Rex tried throwing a party at Providence while everyone was out and everything went horribly wrong. White appeared on the screen and one of the guys asked if White was his dad which lead to me terrified that the writers and creators originally wanted Rex's father-figure to be White. But that died down in the episode "Six minus six" which also inspired this one-shot. Thank you and please review.

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8* **_


End file.
